Despues de la tormenta viene la calma
by kmila
Summary: QUINTO CAPITULO! Ginny confienza sus sentimientos a Harry, pero no le son correspondidos, el baile, celos, besos, llantos, todo eso y mas... dejen reviews porfavor
1. Declaraciones

** 1-Un dolor en el corazón******

Alce la mirada, sus ojos verdes me miraban con dulzura mezclada con dolor, tristeza, pena y algo mas.

        -Lo siento –me dijo –lo siento tanto Ginny, pero... 

         Baje la cabeza de nuevo, mi corazón empezó a latir mas rápido, pero un dolor creía dentro de mi con cada latido.

        -No me tienes que decir nada... no te tienes que explicar, yo te entiendo –le dije en un hilo de voz, evitaba con todas mi fuerzas romper a llorar en ese momento.

        El no dijo nada como se lo pedí, solo se quedo callado observándome, unas gotas comenzaron a mojar mi rostro, mezclándose con las lagrimas que salían de mis ojos. 

        Cada vez llovía mas fuerte, nuestras túnicas estaban empapadas, yo quería quedarme ahí, que me tragara la tierra, o que saliera algún animal de bosque y me raptara, y así nunca mas verlo, pero el no se movía, solo miraba el suelo, el pasto casi negro por la noche, el sonidos de las gotas chocar contra algún cuerpo hacían que me dieran mas ganas de llorar que las que ya tenia.

        -Es mejor que entremos –dijo bastante bajo alzando la mirada –te puedes enfermar si te sigues mojando.

        Porque tenia que ser tan bello, preocupándose por mi, y yo tan ilusa, definitivamente no quería entrar al castillo, no quería que viera mi tristeza en la luz.

        -Entra tu –fue lo único que alance a decir sin que se me quebrara la voz.

        -No voy a entrar sin ti –

        -No es necesario que me acompañes Harry, yo me puedo quedar sola –le dije algo molesta.

        -No te puedo dejar sola –fue lo único que me respondió y se me acerco lentamente.

        Puso una mano en mi cara delicadamente yo lo mire a los ojos, estaba muy serio, su miraba todavía estaba triste, un escalofrió recorrió mi espalda por el contacto entre nuestras pieles, un calor viajó mi cuerpo y subió a hasta mi rostro, mi rostro cubierto de lagrimas de dolor.

        -No estés triste por mi –me dijo mientras una sonrisa leve se dibujaba en su perfecto rostro, baje mi rostro para no sentirme peor que antes.

        -N-no... no –sentía un nudo en la garganta, las palabras no me salían, eso lo pareció preocupar mas.

        -No llores –me dijo suavemente al oído.

        No puede aguantar mas, la poca dignidad que me quedaba se deshizo en sus hombros, paso sus manos por mi cintura y mi espalda, el silencio reino en el lugar, de nuevo lo único que se escuchaban era la lluvia.

         Cuando por fin pude levantar mi cabeza de su hombro derecho, respire hondo dos veces y lo mire.

        -Es por mi? –pregunte temiendo a la respuesta, pero necesitaba saberlo en medio de todo.

        El no me respondió nada solo miro a su lado, como si no pudiera ver mis ojos.

        Yo asistí con la cabeza como entendiendo la respuesta, era mas que obvio que el me seguía viendo como la hermana menor de Ron, su mejor amigo, o su amiga después de todo los últimos tres años de amistad eran para el solo eso, una bonita amistad (N/A: Harry estaba en séptimo y Ginny el 6to).

        El abrió la boca una o dos veces como con intenciones de decir algo, pero al final no decía nada, ni siquiera podía verme a los ojos.

        -Si quieres vuelves al castillo, mañana hay clases –le dije caminando hacia el bosque rápidamente.

        -NO Ginny, que haces? –me pregunto caminando hacia mi, tomándome del brazo.

        -Voy a sentarme debajo de algún árbol –le dije soltándome.

        -Es peligroso que estemos acá –me dijo aunque parecía que el en realidad no tenia miedo –además esta haciendo mucho frió...

        -Yo no tengo frió –lo interrumpí, en realidad el dolor que sentía era tan grande que ni el frió de el invierno que se aproximaba me hacia efecto.

        -Vamos Ginny –me dijo molesto –estas actuando como una niña.

        Lo mire con un odio del que ni yo sabia que podría tenerle a el.

        -Ósea Harry, no se si no te has dado cuenta, pero acabo de declararle al amor de mi vida todo lo que siento, dos días antes de que valla al baile de Navidad con una de mis mejores amigas, y NO SE SI ES QUE ERES CIEGO O QUE!!!... pero no me corresponde –lo ultimo se lo dije irónicamente, el solo bajo la mirada.

        Camine hasta el árbol mas cercano y me senté ahí, puse mi cabeza entre mis rodilla y comencé a llorar, en ese momento no me importaba el hecho de que el estuviese ahí, o que se hubiera ido... no me importaba nada.

        -Ginny –dijo mientras se sentaba a mi lado, yo no alce la cabeza.

        -Mm? –pregunte en llanto.

        -Tenemos que hablar esto... aclararlo, no quiero perder tu amistad –me dijo preocupado, alce la cabeza y lo mire, fueron unos minutos eternos.

        -Harry, nunca vas a perder mi amistad –le dije segura –solo necesito tiempo –concluí.

        Bajo la mirada, su mano tomo la mía delicadamente mirándome con una leve sonrisa que para nada era feliz si no mas bien triste.

        Yo estaba mirando el suelo dejando caer mis lagrimas y el estaba ahí, acompañándome, apoyándome. Paso mi mano (la que tenia agarrada) a su otra mano, y paso su brazo por mi espalda y me recostó a su pecho mientras me acariciaba el cabello, escuche la armonía perfecta de su corazón, y la lluvia cayendo.

        -Harry –le dije cuando ya me había calmando un poco –donde apago el amor que te tengo... no encuentro en interruptor.

        Dejo de acariciarme el cabello, yo alce la cabeza para encontrarme con sus ojos en los míos, sus labios, tan cerca de los míos, a unos pocos centímetros.

        Se acerco a mi posando sus labios en los míos, sus dulces labios, tan suaves, era como si me hubiesen agarrado y me hubieran mandado a la luna y luego estuviese cayendo, una sensación de vértigo en mi estomago, segura, como si supiera que abajo iba a haber un colchón para amortiguarme la caída.

        Fue un beso corto, el se separo de mi y me sonrió, para luego volver a poner mi cabeza en su pecho.

        _Que ha sido eso? _Me pregunte extrañada, mientras los ojos se me cerraban lentamente, _porque me ha besado?_

        Mis ojos se cerraron para caer en un profundo sueño, estaba triste pero feliz, estaba tranquila, me sentía segura.

*******************************************************

        Si se que este capitulo esta muy triste, pero es que he estado pasando por un mal momento ;_; me gusto mucho un fic que leí ayer y me vino la idea de este, me gusta mucho como lo voy a hacer, y definitivamente me gusta mucho este capitulo, espero que a ustedes también les guste, ya que después de un momento de sombra en mi vida vuelvo a escribir. Dejen Reviewssss porfis

BeSiToS

Kmi


	2. Parejas del Baile

**2-Parejas del Baile**

Abro primero un ojos y luego el otro y me doy cuenta de que estoy e en cuarto de chicas de sexto curso de Gryffindor.

        -Como llegue acá? –pregunte en voz alta incorporándome tan rápido que hasta me marie un poco.

        -Harry te trajo –me dijo Daniela (la chica con la que Harry iba al baile) alzando una ceja mas que la otra, parecía que quería que le contara que hacia yo con el en la noche, en el patio del colegio, ella era alta un poco mas bajita que Ginny, ojos azul intenso con un brillo muy especial, cabello a mitad de espalda rubio con ondas en las puntas, la boca fina de un Rosado intenso, una sonrisa muy bonita, y la nariz perfilada.... en opinión masculina, era perfecta.

        -Ah...si? –dije tratando de parecer sorprendida, no funciono ya que se sentó a mi lado con una mirada inquisidora. 

        -Vamos Ginny cuenta con detalles –me dijo

        -Que quieres que te cuente? –trate de parecer inocente 

        -Que hacías con Harry en la noche...? –me pregunto, ya una especie de calor me estaba llegando al cuerpo, no veía porque me tenia que pedir tantas explicaciones, ni que ella fuera su novia... o al menos no aun.

        -Pues nada, que crees que hacíamos? .le pregunte, sabia que si seguía así iba a terminar paliando con ella como siempre.

        -Si lo supiera no te lo preguntaría –me dijo, parecía molesta.

        -No me trates mal –le reclame.

        -No te estoy tratando mal Virginia –gruño.

        -No voy a hablar contigo así, ni que fueras mi papa para hacerme preguntas así.

        -Bueno... discúlpame Ginny, de verdad, es que me gusta tanto, y como a ti te gustaba, pensé... disculpa –me dijo bajando la cabeza sonrojada.

        Me provocaba era pararme y dejarla hablando sola, me gustaba? Y según ella cuando me dejo de gustar...? me sentía tan mal... en ese momento recordé todo lo que me había dicho la noche anterior, el beso...

        _Solo fue un beso... un tonto beso que nos nació a ambos... pero porque me beso sabiendo lo que yo siento por el?_

        -No te preocupes –le dije forzando una sonrisa y levantándome –ahora si me disculpas me voy a bañar –y dije eso ultimo y me aleje hacia el baño.

        No se cuanto me tarde bañándome, estaba segura que no llegaría a desayunar y además llegaría tarde a pociones, así que me apresure.

        Baje a la sala común poniéndome aun la túnica, me acomode un poco el cabello y camine con paso calmado hasta el retrato.

        -Ginny!! –me llamo Vanessa corriendo hacia mi.

        -Hola Vane –le dije saludándola con un beso en la mejilla –que hora es? No vamos tarde?

        -No chica, si casi nadie ha bajado a comer aun, mas bien te despertaste temprano, para haber estado hasta tan tarde afuera –ambas salimos mientras hablábamos, le conté todo lo que había pasado, y al parecer ella nos había que decirme, me dijo que Daniela había estado toda la noche dando vueltas por la sala común, porque Harry no llegaba, eso me hizo gracia en parte.

        Llegamos al Gran comedor, nos sentamos y comenzamos a comer, yo no tenia mucha hambre, Harry no había llegado pero tampoco quería que llegara, me podría dar un mal al verlo.

        Lo que menos quería sucedió, el entro con mi hermano por la puerta de roble, y se sentaron rente a nosotras, Vanessa me pego un codazo suave por debajo de la mesa.

        Nuestras miradas se encontraron de nuevo, el bajo rápidamente la cabeza bastante rojo y se puso a comer.

_        Que pensara al verme? _Pensé pero seguí comiendo.

        Termine bastante rápido, y me levante, era como si un resorte me hubiese obligado a irme de el comedor...

        Me recosté a una pared de los pasillos, y cerré los ojos, el dolor volvía, maldito dolor, que nunca lo podría sacar de mi vida. Vane salió al momento para ayudarme con sus consejos, ese y el día siguiente pasaron rápido, a veces me encontraba a Harry en los pasillos pero no intercambiábamos palabras, si no mas bien miradas.

        Llego el día del baile, y yo sin pareja, era lo mas vergonzoso que me había pasado en todos mía años en Hogwarts, ningún chico se acerco a decirme que fuera con el al baile... me sentía la chica mas fea del colegio.

        Faltaban 3 horas para el baile y nosotras ya nos estábamos arreglando, Claudia se puso una túnica celeste que se veía muy bonita, Vane, se puso una violeta que hacia que sus grandes ojos se vieran mucho  mas bonitos, Daniela por otro lado se puso una azul intenso que hacia juego con sus ojos, estaba tan bonita que hasta un poco de envidia me dio... las muchachas me insistían que me arreglara, pero yo no pensaba bajar sin pareja.

        -No voy a sentarme como una boba –dije una y otra vez –las muchachas al fin desistieron, Vane fue la que menos me insistió, sabia que no quería ir a ver a Daniela y a Harry, y menos sin pareja, ella hubiese querido quedarse conmigo, pero el amor de su vida la había invitado al baile, yo no dejaría que se quedara.

        Ya todos habían salido de la sala común de Gryffindor cuando yo baje, miraba la alfombra del salón con una cierta tristeza que últimamente no se me quitaba. Necesitaba tomar aire.

        Tome mi túnica del colegio y comencé a caminar por los pasillos del colegio, ya no contenía las ganas de llorar, imágenes de Harry y Daniela bailando, hablando cerquita uno del otro, sonriéndose me venían a la cabeza. Me senté en las escaleras del tercer piso, y comencé a llorar en silencio.

        Una mano se poso en mi hombro, al voltear rápidamente me sorprendí mucho al ver quien se me había sentado al lado, paso rápidamente mi mano por mi rostro y me limpio las lagrimas.

        -Draco –le digo en un hilo de voz, el me sonríe, ya llevábamos un año siendo amigos, todavía me sorprende la forma en la que se me acerco, lo cierto es que lo hizo, dejo de despreciarme (solo a mi, porque a mi hermano le tenia un odio terrible y mas a Harry) pero desde ese entonces habíamos jurado actuar cuando había otra gente para que no nos molestaran.

        -Porque lloras? –me pregunto algo preocupado, cosa que era muy rara en el.

        -No estaba llorando –miento descaradamente.

        -Potter –dice arrastrando el nombre con un odio terrible, yo asisto y el aprieta los puños.

        -Porque no estas en el baile? –le pregunte para cambiar el tema.

        -No tenia ganas de estar con Pansy otro año mas –dijo como si fuera lo mas normal – y tu?

        -Bueno, no tengo pareja –le dije bajando la mirada.

        -Eso se puede arreglar –dijo con una sonrisita.

        -Que me quieres decir? –le pregunte incrédula.

        -Bueno, si no quieres no me molesto –dijo sin cambiar su cara fría, aunque se había ruborizado un poco.

        -Bueno.. este... no se Draco, acuérdate lo primero que me dijiste cuando empezábamos a ser amigos –dije imitando la cara de Malfoy –nadie puede saber que soy tu amigo Virginia...

        -Si, pero ya me importa poco lo que piense la gente de lo que hago –dijo 

        -Bueno –dije, por un momento me entro una malicia rara en mi. _Que hará Harry al verme con su peor enemigo?_

-Y a que no adivinas Weasley –dijo alzando una ceja mas que la otra y sonriendo como si estuviera superior que cualquiera que hizo que me riera –viste te reíste –dijo también sonriendo normalmente –de verdad era un chico muy agradable Draco, cuando era tu amigo.

        -Bueno señor todo poderoso dígame –le dije sin dejar de reír.

        -Bueno ya no te burles –me critico –te tengo un regalo, de navidad adelantado –dijo sacando una bolsa muy bonita.

        Estaba apunto de no aceptarlo, pero no me contuve así que lo abrí con ansias, era una túnica de gala blanca como de terciopelo, muy bonita.

        -Te espero aquí en media hora –me dijo y se fue.

        Estaba en Shock, era la túnica mas bonita que había visto, me apresure o no me iba a poder arreglar. 

        Me alise el cabello que gracias a esto me llagaba un poco mas abajo que la mitad de mi espalda, la túnica blanca, era ajustada al cuerpo en la parte superior, me eche poco maquillaje y me coloque una cinta blanca en el cabello.

        Baje para encontrarme con lo que no quería ver, el corazón se me paralizo, me quede en mitad de la escalera conteniendo las ganas de llorar. Harry y Daniela se besaban apasionadamente en el sillón mas grande de la sala común, frente a la chimenea, era como si quisieran mas que el beso.

        Abrí los ojos mucho, tanto que hasta me dolió, carraspee la garganta y los dos se separaron muy apenados.

        Ambos me miraron diferente, Daniela como queriéndome decir "porque me interrumpes!"  y las caras de Harry variaron, era como si me hubiese visto como nunca, y luego le hubiese dado una pena conmigo, un dolor, me miro igual que el otro día en la noche.

        -Disculpen la interrupción –dije secamente –para eso hay cuartos...

        -No nos fuimos al cuarto porque estabas tu –dijo Daniela que parecía molesta –no lo recuerdas, no tenias pareja...

        Era como si lo que quisiera era herirme, y lo logro, me hirió de tal manera que camine hasta el retrato y dije.

        -Bueno ya lo desocupe –y salí.

        Camine rápido a donde me iba a encontrar con Draco, las lagrimas ya no las contenía, era como si una película se repitiera en mi conciencia.

        Al llegar Draco me abrazo al ver que estaba apunto de llorar no me dijo nada.

        -Potter? –

        Asistí con la cabeza y el paso su mano por mi espalda varias veces como apoyo.

        -No te preocupes Virginia –me dijo –vamos a bajar para que se despejen tus pensamientos.

        Cuando veníamos bajando me di cuenta de que Draco venia muy guapo, se había peinado diferente (como Liam, el de oasis en Little by Little) y se veía muy bien, una túnica Gris que combinaba con sus ojos.

        -Ginny!! –escuche que alguien me llamo desde atrás.

        -Harry? –pregunte sorprendida al verlo llegar.

        -Malfoy? –pregunto incrédulo, parecía que el pensaba que sus ojos lo engañaban.


	3. Arreglos

Me siento en uno de los extremo de la mesa, tu entras al Gran Comedor, llevas tus manos en los bolsillos de la túnica y miras el cuelo, como si el fuera mas intérnate que tu alrededor.

            Hermione que esta a mi lado, te hace unas señas para que te sientes con ella, lo dudas por uno segundos pero te acercas evitando mirarme, yo no aparto mis ojos de ti hasta que te sientas frente a Hermione.

            Tus ojos esmeraldas se encuentran con los míos una vez mas, volteas rápidamente hacia el plato y te sirves como si nada hubiese pasado. Estas lleno de decepción, de odio, te conozco, te pones a hablar con ella sobre el entrenamiento que tienes después de desayuno y me ignoras como si no existiera. Hermione ya esta acostumbrada, total estuvo tres meses intentando que me perdonaras y no lo logro.

            Si tan solo pudieras dejar tu maldito orgullo atrás y hablarme como antes, que nos viéramos luego de la ultima clase en la torré de astronomía como solíamos hacerlo los últimos dos años y hablaríamos de nuestros problemas, Snape, El Que No Debe Ser Nombrado, tu y tus seguidoras que el ultimo año eran ya in esquivables… el Quidditch, todo era tan bueno.

            Ron llega hacia nosotros, dejo de comer un momento el me mira y me saluda con la mano, el también se a alejado en los últimos meses, esta de acuerdo con Harry, he estado tan sola, solo Vanessa es capaz de acompañarme ahora, porque a Daniela no la soporto… contándome todo lo que hace con Harry en el tiempo que se ven.

            NO tienes idea de cuan mal me siento Harry Potter, que hagas como si no existiera luego de saber todo lo importante que eres para mi, que estés con una de mis "amigas", saber que la besas a ella y no a mi, que la acaricias a ella y no a mi, que le dices muchas cosas bonitas al oído que nunca escuchare de tu boca.

            Desde esa maldita noche, tan mala en todos los aspectos, solo con una respuesta que te dolió basto para arruinar nuestra perfecta "amistad"

FLASH BACK

            -Malfoy suelta a Ginny –dijo Harry apretando los puños cambiando su mirada desde Malfoy hasta Ginny.

            -NO tengo porque soltarla, ella viene conmigo Potter  -Dijo Malfoy con una voz fría arrastrando las palabras como acostumbraba a hacerlo, Ginny miraba aterrada aquella escena, pero ambos chicos la miraron como esperando una respuesta.

            -No Harry, yo vengo con Draco –dijo Ginny algo aterrada, sin poder ver a Harry a los ojos.

            -Pero Ginny, como puedes decir eso, no puedes estar con el, no sabes que clase de daño te puede hacer –

            -No mas daño del que tu me haces –le dijo la chica Pelirroja apretando la mano de Malfoy quien le sonreía a Harry triunfante.

            -Ya escuchaste Potter, ahora nosotros dos nos vamos –y con esto ultimo Malfoy alejo a Ginny de ahí.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

            Bueno, quizás me pase un poco al decirte eso frente a Draco, pero estaba tan dolida, me tengo que acercar, y hablarte, decirte todo lo que siento, recuperar la amistad.

            Te levantas, seguro tienes que irte al entrenamiento, el próximo juego con Ravenclaw es el 2 días,  y tienes que preparar al equipo, te voy a esperar luego del entrenamiento, me tendrás que escuchar…

************************

Sales de los vestidores, con ese suéter Gris que se te ve sensacional, esos vaqueros, y el cabello mojado, te acomodas las gafas y te despides del resto del equipo.

            Me acerco cautelosamente, el corazón palpita mas rápido que nunca, casi lo puedo sentir en la boca, siento como si fuera a confesarte todo lo que siento de nuevo.

            Es ahora o nunca…

            -Harry –lo llamo, el voltea y cambia sus caras, primero me mira algo extrañado, luego con algo de rabia y luego se ve que se preocupa un poco.

            -Que quieres Virginia? –me dices bastante frió

            -NO me digas así –le dije algo incomoda, nunca me había llamado Virginia en todo lo que lo conocía.

            -Bueno Weasley –me dijo despectivamente –me quieres decir algo, porque no tengo tiempo…

            Si, se que lo dices para que me duela, y lo logras, siento que mis ojos se cristalizan y rompen en dos lagrimas, cambias tu expresión y te acercas a mi mas preocupado y paras en seco a mas o menos un metro de mi.

            -Que es lo que quieres? –

            -Arreglar nuestra amistad –le dije cuando pude hablar por fin.

            -Cual amistad? –sentí como si me clavaran un  cuchillo, me dolió, te vi, supe que notaste mi tristeza –los amigos no se traicionan –concluiste.

            -Yo no te traicione –le reclame.

            -Estar con mi peor enemigo que es? Y el que te ha sacado mil veces en cara que eres un Weasley pobre –

            -Besarte con una de mis "amigas" en mi cara que es? Aun sabiendo lo que siento por ti –

            Hubo un silencio, miraste el suelo y apretaste los labios mientras te pasaba la mano derecha `por el cabello despeinándolo mas.

            -Son cosas distintas Ginny –

            -Si, tienes razón, es muy DISTINTO, yo no veo porque no pueda ser amiga de Draco solo porque tu, el y mi hermano sean enemigos, porque el a mi me trata diferente, y si, es verdad que el había juzgado a mi familia antes, pero el ha cambiado y ya no lo hace, mas bien me ayuda, y no me ha dejado sola ahora que he estado sola… en cambio tu, que podría decir de ti, sabiendo que me duele lo haces una y otra vez –Lo ultimo lo grite, todo me dolía y visto desde ese punto también le dolía a el –yo no debería estar acá tratando de arreglarlo todo contigo… debiste se tu, que te molestas sin ninguna razón.

            -Tienes razón –me dijiste miradome a los ojos, _lo admitió?_ Estaba sorprendida –soy un completo idiota Ginny, pero me dio una impotencia tan grande al ver que no podía hacer nada… solo hice eso porque me importas, porque eres mi amiga.

            -Entonces te hubieses preocupado por ayudarme y no dejarme sola en un momento como este…

            Silencio

            -Harry yo ni siquiera soy persona cuando estoy sin ti –el me sonrió y me abrazo suavemente.

            -Eso me da mas miedo que vergüenza –

            -Que quieres decir –le reclame haciéndome la molesta.

            -Nada Ginny, solo espero que me puedas perdonar –y con esto ultimo beso mi frente y se alejo.

            Te alcance rápidamente, tenia que preguntarte, una duda me atormentaba desde aquella noche, tenia que llenarme de valor y preguntártelo, algo me decía que si te lo preguntaba ahí, rápidamente me lo responderías.

            -Harry –lo llame, el se paro y me espero –puedo preguntarte algo?

            Asististe con la cabeza –Dime –

            -Porque me besaste la otra noche? –

            Me miraste bastante sorprendido… y abriste la boca varias veces pero no dijiste nada.

            -Nos vemos en la torre Ginny –y cono esto último te alejaste de nuevo, a principio no entendí bien, pero supuse que querías hablarlo con mas calma, sonreí para mi misma y camine hacia el castillo.


	4. Cita

**La Cita**

            Subo lentamente las escaleras que me llevan a la torre de astronomía, mi corazón casi se me sale por la boca, estoy realmente nerviosa y no sé porque, ya antes me había reunido acá con él.

            Abro la puerta lo más suave que puedo y respiro hondo una o dos veces hasta que al fin asomo mi cara por la puerta, todo esta muy oscuro, no alcanzo a ver nada.

            -Harry? –llamo en un murmuro

            -Acá estoy Ginny –me responde apareciendo ante mí con una sonrisa en el rostro, sentí que mi mundo se vino abajo.

            Entre algo tímida y nerviosa al salón, el me abrió paso.

            -Disculpa la demora –le dije mirando el piso.

            -Disculpada señorita –me dijo haciendo cara de serio aunque tenia una sonrisa algo picara –aunque me extraña esa demora de tu parte, tengo esperándote como 15 minutos sin exagerar...

            -Bueno, pero entenderás que yo no tengo al merodeador de mi lado –le dije picándole el ojo, él me volvió a sonreír y me tomo la mano, eso me tomo por sorpresa pero no hice nada.

            Me llevo hasta una ventana que daba hasta el suelo de la habitación, nos sentamos en ella y los pies quedaron en el aire. El cielo estaba realmente asombroso, un manto oscuro adornado con pequeños puntos brillantes, habían demasiadas estrellas, el patio del colegio se veía espectacular. Él frió viento acariciaba mis mejillas. Ninguno de los dos decía nada, solo contemplábamos el paisaje.

            -Y bien... –dije para tratar de formar una conversación –como te va con Daniela?

            No sé porque le pregunte eso, que mal estuvo, no sé en que pensaba!! Un dolor apareció en mi pecho y él me mira y no me contesta nada, después de estar mirándome por unos segundos me sonrió, el color subió a mi rostro

            Que pena! pensé llevando mi mano a la cara.

            -Sabes Ginny, a veces me confundes –me dijo mirando hacia el patio del colegio, ahora era yo la que no entendía, que quería decir con eso?

            -Que quieres decir? –seguro solo trataba de evadir mi pregunta para que no me doliera, si eso era.

            -Es que... veras –el color ahora estaba en sus mejillas, yo no entendía nada –Daniela a mí me parece muy bonita...

            -Lo es –lo interrumpí, él me miro como queriendo matarme yo sonreí apenada –disculpa –susurre Que tonta soy

            -Pero, veras en si ella, no sé... es como si no me cuadrara, la forma como ve la vida, como se comporta, yo creo que tome una decisión muy apresurada, al parecer no la conocía lo suficiente y pues...

            -Estas tratando de decir que te atraía físicamente Daniela, pero que luego cuando la conociste mas a fondo... y ya como que no te gusta estar con ella? –pregunte sin poder ocultar la sonrisa que se formo en mi rostro.

            -Ósea si me gusta estar con ella porque ella es bien, pero como amiga –dijo y ahora sus ojos estaban en los míos –me ha costado mucho darme cuenta de esto Ginny.

            -Me alegra mucho que te hallas dado cuenta, porque veras Harry té estabas haciendo daño a ti y a ella –le dije analizándolo nuevamente, mi sonrisa crecía cada vez mas, incluso mis pómulos me dolían –y yo, porque te confundo? –pensé en voz alta, me tape la boca rápidamente estaba tan roja que creo que podría alumbrar a todo el castillo, el también se sonrojo bastante.

            -Pues, que si no es por ti no me hubiera dado cuenta –dijo algo tímido.

            -Ah –dije algo desilusionada bajando el rostro, por un segundo una estúpida idea me paso por la mente... yo siempre tan ilusa –me alegra haberte ayudado Harry.

            -Me ayudaste de muchas formas –dijo mas dulce –la otra noche en la que me dijiste acerca de tus sentimientos hacia mí, me di cuenta de todo lo que significas para mí, de que quiero no solo como a una amiga, ni como a la hermanita menor de Ron... si no que representas para mi mucho mas.

            -Pero tu me dijiste que no... –le dije sintiendo que mi corazón se aceleraba, estaba muy sorprendida y feliz de mis ojos comenzaron a salir lagrimas.

            -No, yo te dije que lo sentía... tu no me dejaste terminar como siempre –me dijo serio –yo estaba muy confundido, me sentía mal, no quiero que te pase nada por estar conmigo... es peligroso.

            -No enti...

            -Los problemas siempre me asechan y me aterraba el hecho de que te pasara algo, por eso me di cuenta de todo, porque con Daniela no sentía lo mismo y el día que te vi con Malfoy en el baile, me dio tanta rabia, y luego me di cuenta de que eran celos –me miro por unos segundos, yo no dije nada –por eso te bese, no me pude contener, fue como negarme lo que más quería en ese momento... es como negarme lo que mas quiero ahora.

            Se acerco lentamente a mí, ya no estaba nerviosa, solo estaba feliz, cerré los ojos cuando sus labios se unieron a los míos, probé su sabor de nuevo, el paso su brazo por mi espalda y se apoyo en mi hasta que quedamos recostados en el suelo de la habitación, estaba frió pero poco me importo, él abrió lentamente la boca y introdujo su lengua en mi, jugo con la mía por unos segundos y se separo de mi, me miro a los ojos, estaban tan lindos, tenían esa noche un brillo especial que me daban como una seguridad.

            -Ginny, te quiero –me dijo yo le sonreí y lo abrace, había soñado toda mi vida con esto y al fin se había cumplido.

            Algo de repente me saco de esa fantasía en la que estaba subida, me levante de golpe y lo mire bastante seria, el todavía era novio de Daniela, que clase de persona era yo, robándole el novio a una amiga, bueno aunque sea lo fue.

            -Que sucede? –pregunto extrañado por mi reacción.

            -Harry, no puedo, ósea si puedo, pero no debo, tu todavía sigues con Daniela, eso no esta bien... 

            -No Ginny –dijo también serio –yo ya hable con Daniela, justo antes de venir para la torre, le dije que esto no iba bien, que yo estaba confundido.

            -Sí? –le pregunte, él asistió y ahí fue cuando lo abrace lo mas fuerte que pude, no lo podía creer, y ahora como quedaríamos?

            -Y como quedamos? –pregunte.

            -Pues como tu quieras –me dijo –quizás debamos mantenerlo en secreto por un tiempo para que no se especule nada, estas de acuerdo?

            -Me parece bien –le dije analizándolo –entonces nadie lo va a saber?

            -No, nadie –beso mi frente y se levanto del suelo dándome una ayuda para que me levantara.

            Bajamos por la torre tomados de la mano, yo iba como si estuviera caminando por las nubes, era media noche y era mejor que no nos encontraran fuera de nuestras salas comunes. Harry saco su capa invisible de su bolso y el mapa del merodeador, fue podo lo que tardamos hasta la sala común de Gryffindor, por poco la gata del conserje nos delata.

            La sala común estaba desierta, nos quitamos la capa y nos abrazamos nuevamente, seguramente no podríamos hacer eso en mucho tiempo, pero eso no me importaba, lo que mas importaba era que nos queríamos y que ambos lo sabíamos.

            -Buenas noches Gin –dijo dándome un beso en los labios.

            -Buenas noches a ti también –dije sonriéndole.

            Entre a la habitación lo mas suave que pude para no despertar a ninguna de las muchachas, pero alguien estaba despierto...

            -Ginny, donde estabas? –

************************************************************************************************************

Disculpen la demora de este capitulo, pero es que no había estado en mi casa, les agradezco a todos los que han leído mi historia, me alegra mucho, por los momentos no tengo tiempo de responder los reviews, pero voy a responder unas cosas en general... creo que no va a ser un G/D por los momentos, Draco mas bien es como su mejor amigo, y eso quizás represente un problema en la relación  de Harry y Ginny, e también quería informarles a mis lectores del Diario de Ginny, lo que paso, es que los ¡"$%&@ del ff.net me lo borraron y la computadora donde estaba guardado se daño, entonces me es imposible publicarlo de nuevo o hacer nuevos capítulos porque no recuerdo donde quede ¬¬ ;_;... bueno muchas gracias a todos en serio que si, y espero que les guste este nuevo capitulo. 


	5. El inicio de un problema

**Hola! Bueno, como introducción a este capitulo, lamento mucho la demora que hubo en el, aseguro que esta vez no será tanta!**

**Que disfruten el Cáp.**

****

****

**5-El inicio de un problema**

Sentí un vuelco en mi corazón, una luz se encendió en el cuarto, era de la cama que seguía a la mía, respire aliviada al ver que era Vanessa, por un momento pensé que podría ser Daniela.  
  
Camine rápidamente a mi cama.  
  
-Estaba en la torre de Astronomía –respondí en un susurro, Vane frente a mi abrió bastante los ojos, ella sabia con quien iba a la torre todas las noches por dos años, y podía reconocer ese extraño brillo que ahora invadían mis ojos, una sonrisa insegura se poso en sus labios.  
  
-Se arreglaron? –pregunto, yo asentí, su sonrisa se agrando –porque no me habías dicho nada?

-No se… quizás yo misma no podía creerlo –dije yo comenzando a quitarme los zapatos y la ropa, me levante y busque en mi baúl mi pijama, sentía la mirada de Vanessa sobre mí.  
  
-No… no es eso –la mire algo confundida

–No es que cosa? –pregunte confundida.

-Ese brillo que esta en tu rostro –dijo ella como si fuese lo más obvio.  
  
-No se de que me hablas… -dije yo tratando de ignorarlo, era inútil ella me conocía demasiado bien, no podría engañarla… tenia tantas ganas de decirle lo que sucedía entre Harry y yo… pero era una promesa… era lo mejor.  
  
-Hoy Daniela llego llorando… -levante mi mirada a Vanessa, ella me miraba fijamente –le tuvimos que dar algo para tranquilizarla.  
  
-Por… por que? –que cínico se oyó eso, yo sabia el porque… Harry.  
  
-Harry la dejo… -

-Oh…-

-Ginny, yo mas que nadie se lo que sientes por Harry, yo misma no apoye a Daniela en eso, después de todo ella tuvo algo con el amor de tu vida, pero por favor, piensa en ella… esta muy mal, y es tu amiga –Un nudo en mi garganta se comenzó a formar y un dolor en el pecho.

-No crees que estas siendo injusta? –pregunto yo algo enojada.

-Injusta porque? Por decirte que tengas consideración con una de nosotras? –

-Por pedirme que me deje de la persona a la que mas amo –dije yo con sentimiento, Vanessa se quedo en silencio mirándome fijamente, se levanto de la cama y me abrazo con fuerza.

-Perdona… tienes razón, es solo que no quiero que sufras, es todo, sabes que tu estas primero para mi que todas las demás… -me refugie en su abrazo, me sentía mas tranquila –es solo que Daniela lo ama… o bueno eso cree, no quiero que ella crea que tu hiciste algo para quitárselo… es todo.

-Si Harry la dejo, no fue porque yo hice nada, fue porque el solo se dio cuenta de lo que sentía… -

-Que quieres decir? –me pregunto, me sentí tonta, había delatado todo por una respuesta mal pensada.

-Bueno… -tenia que pensar en algo rápido, Vanessa me sonrió ligeramente.

-Que te dijo? –me pregunto sin dejar de sonreír, me sonroje ligeramente.

-Me dijo… que me quería –dijo yo en un susurro, Vane pego un sonoro grito de alegría.

-Shhhh, muchachas, estamos durmiendo, hablen mas despacio –dijo la voz soñolienta de Claudia, Vane y yo contuvimos una risita.

-Y porque.. –

-Te contare luego, si? –ella asintió con energía, aunque no se veía muy animada de ello, yo sabia que me iba a tener con una preguntadera hasta que le contara todo.

Sonreí.

-Al menos dime… como quedaron? –

-Quedamos en que íbamos a mantenerlo en secreto… -

-Me parece bien –dijo ella conforme –me parece que evitara problemas… yo los ayudare en lo que pueda…

-Gracias Vane… -

-Ahora acuéstate o tendrás que contarme –yo me reí un poco y termine de colocarme mi pijama, amarre mi cabello en una trenza y me acosté –buenas noches… -

-Buenas noches… -

A la mañana siguiente me desperté temprano tomando en cuenta el que me había acostado tarde, Vane ayudo con eso, pues se despertó pegando gritos de emoción al recibir una lechuza con una carta de Dean… ya había dicho que esta loca por el?

Bueno el es el chico con el que mi amiga fue al baile.

Bajamos juntas a la sala común, junto con Claudia y Daniela, esta ultima apenas hablaba lo necesario, y esa mañana se veía bastante demacrada, me sentí culpable de cierta manera…

Nos sentamos en los sillones en la esquina de la sala común algo alejadas del resto que esperaban el salir a desayunar, Vane y Claudia discutían acerca de la tarea de pociones pues las dos reñían sus resultados que eran completamente diferentes.

-Porque no consultan en un libro? –pregunte yo despegando mi mirada del libro que leía.

-No Ginny, es que no hace falta, yo lo se –dijo Claudia mirando a Vanessa con el ceño fruncido –le he dicho que mi padre se especializa en pociones, lo se porque le escribí pidiéndole ayuda con esta y me dijo –

-Ah ósea que has pedido la respuesta a tu padre!? –exclamo Vanessa también molesta, yo suspire resignada, no iba a poder estudiar Historia con ellas dos peleando a mi lado.

-No seas ridícula! Crees que soy como tu? –pregunto una Claudia muy ofendida.

-Eso es lo que me dijiste! –Se defendió Vanessa –en cambio yo que hago mi tarea como cualquier alumna basándome de los apuntes que da Snape me gano burlas de tu parte! –

-Yo no me he burlado! –

-Basta! –grite yo hastiada de la pelea, ambas me miraron sorprendidas –por Dios, parecen un par de crías, Claudia deberías encontrar una mejor manera de decir las cosas y Vanessa deberías dejar ese tonto orgullo tuyo y aceptar que puede que los resultados de Claudia correctos y los tuyos no–

Vanessa me miro como si esa hubiese sido la peor traición de su vida, yo sonreí un poco, era muy graciosa la forma en que se ponían tan sensibles por esas estupideces.

-Y ya no me mires así… sabes que tengo razón –

Volví a mi lectura al poco tiempo, ahora Claudia trataba de hablar con Daniela mientras Vanessa comenzaba a revisar sus apuntes comparándolos con los de Claudia.

Sentí una extraña sensación de nervios, algo que apretaba mi pecho y me hacia sonrojar, levante mi vista y entonces descubrí la razón, Harry, mi hermano y Hermione bajaban por las escaleras, el me miraba.

Aunque para mi transcurría como en cámara lenta todo paso muy rápido, cuando logre salir de mi trance las muchachas me llamaban, ya íbamos a bajar a comer, pues los prefectos (Ron y Hermione) ya abrían la salida

Lo busque con la mirada pero ellos ya habían salido, mire de reojo a Daniela, ella parecía acabar de salir del mismo trance que yo.

Suspire con algo de tristeza, aunque Daniela había sido bastante fría antes conmigo, ella era una de mis amigas, me sentía mal por ella.

Llegamos con rapidez al Gran comedor y nos acomodamos las cuatro en el centro de la mesa, busque con mi mirada a los chicos, estaban literalmente cerca de nosotros y hablaban por lo bajo, como siempre.

Me serví mi desayuno y mire a las muchachas.  
  
-No tengo hambre –dijo Daniela mirando con algo de repulsión la comida, Vane y yo intercambiamos miradas –no puedo estar en un mismo lugar que el… aunque estemos lejos.

Claudia paso su brazo alrededor de los hombros de ella y la abrazo en señal de apoyo, yo comenzaba a sentir nauseas por la comida también, me sentía realmente mal, sentí que la mano de Vane tocaba mi pierna, ella me brindaba apoyo. Suspire.

-Es que no lo entiendo… -continuo Daniela, sus grandes ojos se cristalizaron –no entiendo porque todo cambio así… bien, lo admito, el había estado cada vez mas distante, pero pensé que quizás era la presión de los Éxtasis.

-Tranquila –dijo Claudia –y porque no hablabas con el si lo veías extraño Dani? Sabes que los hombres se alejan cuando algo no esta bien…

-Es que… -la chica hundió su rostro en sus manos, comenzaba a llamar la atención de la mesa, yo mire a Vanessa pidiendo ayuda. No podía estar mas ahí… -lo quiero tanto…

-Quizás es lo mejor… -hablo esa vez Vanessa mirando fijamente a Daniela –mejor que no estés con Harry Dani, el es un chico que es muy enrollado, y… -me miro de reojo por un momento –tu eres una chica muy bonita y especial, puedes conseguirte a quien quieras…

Agradecí internamente a eso, en parte era cierto, Harry era un chico muy enrollado, tenía razones para serlo…

-Pero yo no quiero a ningún otro –se quejo la rubia.

-Pero piensalo, quizás no se conocían tan bien, y se apresuraron demasiado, eso puede que halla sido lo que no funciono entre ustedes –dije yo tratando de parecer neutra, mi piel se erizo al sentir una mirada bastante fría de ella sobre mi –bueno… digo yo.

-Y tu has de estar muy feliz, no Ginny? –pregunto con algo de ironía, la temperatura en mi cuerpo bajo rápidamente.

-Daniela! –exclamo Vanessa frunciendo el ceño –porque ofendes a Ginny cuando lo que trata es de ayudarte…?

-Es verdad, siempre anduvo detrás de el, como su sombra –dijo ella con veneno, mi corazón se encogió, Claudia había quedado con el tenedor a medio camino, un calor interno comenzaba a crecer en mi, la pena por ella comenzaba a irse.

-Eso no es verdad –dijo Vanessa también molesta –ellos dos son mejores amigos, no es lo mismo, quizás estés envidiosa por eso.

-Envidia? Yo!? –exclamo ella, las personas que estaban sentados a nuestros lados comenzaban a vernos, y mis mejillas tornaron un color rojo vivo, pero no de la vergüenza, si no de la rabia –por ella!? –Me señalo de una manera bastante despectiva –jamás sentiría envidia por ella… mas bien siento pena, enamorada sola, como si el fuese a prestarle atención…además eso de mejores amigos es relativo… si ni se hablan.

Yo presione mis labios hasta dejarlos en una pequeña línea… respire profundo.

-No te veo muy diferente a mi –dije yo levantándome de la mesa mirándola fijamente –pero no me quedare aquí a que me insultes… -Salí de mi lugar y camine con paso decidido a donde estaba el trío de Gryffindor, ellos al parecer habían escuchado algún problema y me miraban, me senté a un lado de Harry sin darme cuenta frente a Hermione, mi rostro estaba contorsionado en una mueca de disgusto.

Los tres me miraron con precaución mientras yo tomaba un pan de mala gana, lo ponía en mi plato y le untaba un poco de miel… lo deje ahí en el plato mirándolo, me sentía mal, aunque sabia que eso era mentira, sabia que Harry me quería, me sentía mal por todo lo que me había dicho.

Sentía unas terribles ganas de gritarle que Harry la había dejado y que ahora estaba conmigo… pero no, siempre estaba la razón de por medio, el dejarse guiar por la rabia no era lo mejor, ni ahora ni nunca… yo lo sabia bien.

-Que sucedió? –me pregunto Hermione preocupada –porque peleaban?

-No es nada… -dije levantando mi mirada y suspirando.

-Nada? –Me pregunto esta vez mi hermano algo impaciente –parecía que te estaba reclamando algo… no de una buena manera -frunció el ceño.

Harry permanecía cayado a un lado, solo me miraba, quizás el entendía que era lo que sucedía…

-Es por unas notas, es que ayer tuvimos un problema en Encantamientos y la culparon a ella de algo que me paso a mi –mentí rápidamente sintiéndome incomoda, Ron pareció creérselo y comento que Daniela no debería molestarse tanto por eso, sin embargo la mirada de Hermione estaba aun en mi, con una ceja mas arriba que la otra. Mi cuerpo tembló un poco cuando sentí la mano de Harry tomar la mía por debajo de la mesa, estrechándola un poco, me gire un poco hacia el, sentí como mis mejillas se sonrojaban.

Por alguna extraña razón me sentía mucho mas tranquila… una pequeña sonrisa se dibujo en mis labios, el me devolvió el gesto.

Y así después de un pequeño momento ambos volvimos a nuestra comida en silencio, ajenos de que Hermione había observado todo y se hallaba un tanto contrariada.

Hola, como están!? Aayy ya se que tarde DEMASIADO en subir este Cáp., pero ya le he agarrado el hilo a esta historia que tanto me gusta, quizás basándome en problemas actuales de mi vida… espero que les allá gustado este Cáp., ya se que no sale mucho de la pareja en si pero seguramente el otro Cáp. salen, bueno! Besos!


End file.
